


Patience

by abnormalphangirl



Series: he taught me [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Long-Distance Relationship, Lowercase, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormalphangirl/pseuds/abnormalphangirl
Summary: book 2 of 3 in the 'he taught me' seriesone taught me patiencewhen phil has to go away for uni, dan learns how to deal with being by himself againthat is, until he can't deal





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended
> 
> oneshot style

when phil told dan the news it was easy to say he was heartbroken. 

it was two weeks before graduation and the two happened to be the happiest either had been in their entire life.

dan went to senior prom with phil and that was that. they were together. they kept each other in line, phil helped with dan's depression and they just worked together.

they were in love.

so when phil told dan the news it was easy to say that dan was heartbroken.

"you know how I told you I was going to go to uni here in manchester?" phil said, brushing his hand up and down dan's arm, something he did to keep dan's mind from wandering as they cuddled in bed.

"yeah?" dan mumbled sleepily.

"I changed my mind."

"yeah?"

"I got a full ride to oxford." phil responded, noting the audible breath that dan took.

"like... by london?" he asked quietly, seeming afraid of the 'yes' that would be coming from his boyfriend's mouth. 

"yeah. by london."

"what happened to staying nearby?" dan choked out, his breath catching in his throat. the last time his chest hurt this bad was before phil. 

"dan," phil started, looking down at dan. "it's oxford."

"I-I know. and I'm happy for you. but what about us..." 

"well, we can work it out. it's not too far away. just a few hours by train."

dan shook his head, wiping the few tears that came from his eyes. 

"it'll come back, phil." he whispered. "I can't handle it if it comes back and you aren't here for me." 

"dan, I'm still going to be here for you. there's phone calls and I'll see you every holiday." phil said, annoyance clear in his voice.

that tone made dan shut up. 

they made the best of their time together that summer.

they made a bucket list of things they wanted to do and slowly began to check things off. 

they went out to eat at all their favorite restaurants, went to the beach, did nauseatingly cute couple things.

but time went too quick.

and dan found himself saying goodbye to phil in what seemed like no time flat.

"text me once everything settles down." dan whispered in phil's ear as he held his arms wrapped around him. 

"I will."

"and let me know how everything is down there."

"I will."

"and kiss me goodbye." 

phil leaned down to sweetly capture dan's lips in his, a mixture of sadness and love erupting from their mouths.

"I will." he mumbled against his lips, not wanting to remove himself from dan's grasp. but his parents soon called out for him to get in the car to head down to his new home.

far away from dan.

dan was heartbroken.

the feeling in his chest was back permanently, his breath was gone, and he was completely alone.

the days were worse again.

phil kept in touch with him, texting him constantly, calling every night, skyping every weekend.

but it wasn't the same.

dan was craving phil's arms wrapped around him and his lips on his forehead and cheeks and lips .

dan was craving phil.

even after he moved out of his house and to uni.

"why did you pick law again?" phil asked on one of their skype calls.

"parent's picked it for me. I don't want to."

"then why are you?"

"because I have nothing else to do."

"you have plenty to do."

"like what, phil?" dan questioned. "I can hardly function without someone holding my hand through life."

"you've been wanting to get into art."

"it's too late. I'm doing law apparently."

phil dropped the topic after that.

when phil told dan that he was going to visit during the holidays, dan wasn't prepared for how long there was between the beginning of the semester to the first holiday. 

dan felt like he was dying.

it wasn't until some dick screamed at dan in the laundry that he finally broke. 

he couldn't even keep it together long enough to get back to his dorm, he just fell to the ground and sobbed and sobbed until his chest ached as his fingers managed to dial phil's number.

"what's wrong, dan?" he heard as soon as he call was answered. 

dan choked out an answer, explaining what happened through his tears. 

"well, maybe go back to your room. I'm a little busy right now. I can call later."

that was the last straw. 

that night, dan packed his back, texted his parents telling them that he was done and that he was leaving campus for a bit.

he just drove and drove and drove.

finally, he found himself knocking sheepishly on the large door in front of him.

when the door opened and he found himself face to face with a small man.

"hi." he mumbled. 

"who are you?" the man asked, furrowing his brows. 

just as dan opened his mouth to speak, the person he was there for appeared behind the man. 

"dan?"

"hi, phil." he whispered, his face turning red. "I-I tried to wait until holiday but..."

"but what?"

"I needed you."

phil wrapped his arms around dan, pulling him in the door as he laughed slightly. 

"I need you too, dan." he whispered. 

and just that

dan's heart wasn't broken anymore.


End file.
